Took the Words Right Out of my Mouth
by Judas Rising
Summary: When a certain superstar steals his lovers word, will the world notice. Maybe not but his lover obviously did! *SLASH* Christian/Jericho pairing


Took the words right out of my mouth 

Disclaimer: Well, nothing has changed since my last story, so I still dont own anthing, unfortunately!! 

A/N: Okay, this story has a very high possibility of scraping the bowels of sucktitude, but I have never written slash before. Anyway, I was reading one of the old issues of WWE (it was F then) magazine when I saw how Christian always refers to Lita as a 'hosebeast', then I suddenly remembered how last year Jericho called Stephanie a hosebeast, and what do u know, this story popped into my head. Anyway, enjoy the story! Also, shout out goes to the author of 'whoops' which totally reeks of awesomeness, it sorta inspired me to write this story, too! 

Reviews: totally reek of awesomeness!! 

**************************************************** 

*Thanks Steph, your the breast.. I mean best!* Chris Jericho replayed the nights earlier events in his head as he made his way down the hall. 

Passing hotel door after hotel door, he thought over that night's RAW that had finished little over an hour ago. He had showered and left the arena as quickly as possible after his tag match with the Rock, eager to get back to the hotel. 

His shoulder was killing him, he thought to himself as he readjusted his gym bag that was currently slipping off his arm. All he needed was some tender loving care, and he needed it soon. 

Chris looked at the door numbers he was passing at a rapid speed, noting that none of them were his. 

"How many freakin' rooms can you fit on one floor? Stupid assclown architechts." He rambled to himself as he continued on his way down the hall. 

He finally came upon the door he was looking for, surprise written on his face when he realised it was already unlocked. That surprise quickly turned to mischief as he realised who was waiting for him inside. 

Gently opening the door all the way, careful not to let it squeak, Chris stepped into the hotel room with one thing on his mind; getting his TLC. 

Stepping further into the room, Chris called out for his roommate. 

"Chri-"Chris Jericho was cut short as something thick and hard hit him square in the face. Chris watched the rolled up newspaper hit the floor with a thud before looking up into the angry eyes of his partner. 

"Hey baby?" Jericho tried to sweet talk the younger man that was currently sprawled on the large bed. 

"Dont fucking hey baby me, Chris." Christian ordered Jericho, his voice deadly calm. 

"Ookay, what the hell crawled up your ass and died? Valley Girl run out of tops in your size or something?" Jericho tried joking around, knowing full well that he was stepping on dangerous ground. 

When Christian didn't reply, Jericho slowly walked over to the bed, leaning over the younger Canadian in hopes of finding out what was wrong. 

Big Mistake! 

*swat* *smack* *swat* *smack* 

Jericho threw his hands up in a weak act of defense, hoping to ward off the attacks he was currently victim to. 

When Christian finally stopped hitting him, he waited a moment before speaking. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jericho asked loudly, looking at Christian, who smiled sheepishly as Jericho rubbed his arm. That smile dropped quickly, however, as he remembered why he was angry in the first place. 

"Dont try and act all innocent with me, Chris, you know exactly what that was for." 

"What? What have I done this time?" 

"You know Chris, you really are good at playing dumb, almost too good." Christian teased as Jericho stood in front of him, confused. 

"I swear I dont know what i've do..ooohh." 

"Oooh is right, Chris, how could you? Why don't you just walk out there on Smackdown! And tell the whole world that we're together, 'cos I'm sure everyone is guessing that we are now, all thanks to you!" Christian finished his outburst, sitting down with a 'humph', crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jericho, meanwhile stood there more confused than ever. 

"What the..how would the fans know about us, weve never done anything to give it away." 

"Never done anything, Chris, you stole my word. They so know 'hosebeast' is my word, and you go and use it on national television." 

"Huh?" 

"Hosebeast. Tonight. You called Stephanie a 'hosebeast'. Everyone knows thats my word and you go and use it." 

Jericho continued to stand there, perplexed, until Christian shoved the magazine he was still holding in hs face. Jericho stepped back to read the words Christian was pointing at, realization dawning on him. 

WWF Mag: Lita? 

Christian: Hosebeast 

Edge: Guttersnipe 

"Oooh." Jericho drawled, looking up into the angry eyes of Christian, again. 

Christian simply nodded in agreeance. 

"Oooooh oh oh." Jericho stuttered again as he finally realised why Christian was so angry. 

"You said that already." Christian informed him, standing up once more. 

Jericho started to chuckle, which then lead to a huge burst of laughter until he was doubled over, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. 

Christian, however, didn't find the situation funny at all, and he let Jericho know straight away. 

*Whack* 

The magazine hit Jericho's head with a smack, ceasing his laughter immediately. He looked up at Christian with his lips in a pout. 

"You didnt have to hit me 'that' hard!" Jericho whined, sitting down on the bed. 

"Yes, I did!" Christian stated simply. 

"So, let me get this straight, your pissed because I stole your word? You've gotta be kiddin' me, it's a freakin' word, Christian." 

"Your damn right, Jericho, and I made it up. Everyone knows I made that word up and you go and steal it. Do you see me going to the ring and calling Booker T 'Junior' or Kane 'Jerky'? I thought you respected me more than that!" 

At this point, Jericho was convinced Christian was about to cry, so he did the only thing he could think of, he begged. 

"Christian, babe, please, I'm sorry, I didn't think about it, honestly, if I had realised what I was saying I wouldn't have said it. Please baby, look at me, I'm sorry!" Jericho was on his knees in front of Christian, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He traced circles on Christians palm as he was deep in thought. 

When there was no reply, Jericho tried again. 

"Please baby, let me make up it up to you." 

At those words, Christian shyly nodded, allowing Chris to pull him up off the bed, taking him in his arms and kissing him passionately. 

As their kiss deepened, Jericho started to take Christians shirt off, running his hands down the younger mans back in a soothing manner. 

Christian sighed happily as he lay his head on the older mans shoulder, content to stay like that forever. 

After a few minutes, Jericho stepped back to look at Christian. 

"You know, before, I actually thought you were angry at me for telling Edge about us earlier. Ha-Ha, stupid huh?" 

Christian's eyes narrowed at his lover. 

"You told Edge?" He asked, his voice raising slightly. 

"He he, oops? Did I say tell Edge, I meant, uh, hhmm...aaww shit." 

Christian studied Jericho silently for a moment before shrugging. 

"Oh well, I can't really be mad at you for that." He told Jericho as he wrapped his arms around him again. 

"Why not?" 

"Because... I only pretended to be mad at you so we could make up!" 

"You little shit, I thought you were angry-" 

Jericho was cut off by Christian kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

"Make love to me." Christian whispered, making Jericho shiver in anticipation. 

"Hmm, you took the words right out of my mouth." 

"Well, thats a change...hosebeast!" 


End file.
